Metamorfosis
by Kata.Ce
Summary: La identidad, a menudo, no depende de los apellidos. Theon Bolton no ha terminado de entenderlo. / What if ¿Y si Theon hubiese nacido Bolton?


**Disclamier: **Todo es de Martin, yo sólo juego a la sádica con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Lo de siempre, voladas varias y crisis existenciales.

**N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto #14 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

* * *

**::Metamorfosis::**

—La ilusión de poder es el más ansiado —el más primigenio— de los placeres humanos. Lo define todo a su paso, el carácter del individuo que lo busca —transformando sus ojos en afiladas rendijas felinas que captan únicamente el brillo volátil que despide su figura sugestiva; y sus manos en fuertes garras que le asen con presteza (las puntas, zarpas largas y delgadas, listas para defenderle) —. Determina el destino de todo lo que se alza y perece bajo su sombra.

Un hombre enjuto (tan encorvado que Domeric solía decir a menudo que le recordaba un armadillo escondido en su coraza) tomó aire y posó suavemente el voluminoso tomo sobre la mesa de roble retorcido, las alas de la portada estremecieron las páginas secas sobre ella y una fina nube de polvo ascendió en la estancia. Un rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana la traspasó difuminándola en pequeñas volutas.

El hombre frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—No me estás prestando atención Theon.

El maestre Uthor tenía los dientes verdes y desordenados, de manera que cuando hablaba su boca parecía un montón de piedras mohosas entre las cuales discurría un río de carne rosada. A menudo Theon se sorprendía absorto en la posibilidad de que algún día un animal saltara de ella.

—Claro que sí —refutó el niño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia— Hablabas de los Stark.

Las facciones hurañas del anciano se trasformaron en una expresión total de desconcierto.

—¿Me puede explicar el pequeño señor cómo el Maestre Lephendorg en su obra "Política y Poder. El ocaso de la bondad natural del hombre" se refería a los señores de Invernalia?

Al pequeño Bolton no le agradaba demasiado que cuestionasen sus opiniones —tampoco se las preguntaban muy seguido, en honor a la verdad—, no obstante, desde que Domeric se había marchado como pupilo al Valle todo el castillo parecía tenerlo un poco más en cuenta.

Al principio había sido como una bocanada de aire fresco, su hermano mayor resultaba asombrosamente virtuoso en la mayoría de las empresas que se proponía, su ejemplaridad, la facilidad casi ofensiva con que las conseguía y su precocidad se habían trastocado en múltiples ocasiones en una pesada carga que se asentaba en los hombros del niño —máxime cuando el maestro de armas le recordaba en casi cada sesión que lo que él apenas estaba aprendiendo, Domeric ya sabía hacerlo con destreza cuando tenía la mitad de su edad— , y que, como los grumkins de las historias, le susurraba de manera incesante justo detrás de las orejas, repercutiendo en un torrente de ideas que le asediaban constantemente y que crecían como raíces heladas hasta enroscársele en el pecho y ascender a la garganta, dejándole un regusto agrio en la lengua y una sensación de culpabilidad en el resto del cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el aire no había demorado en ahogarlo. Sobre todo en las noches en donde el cielo parecía a punto de estallar en el llanto más furioso y abundante del mundo y los rayos que iluminaban su ventana lo surcaban como terribles heridas que sangraban de un azul ensordecedor. Esas noches cuando las notas del arpa de Domeric que se filtraban como un lamento húmedo entre las paredes no estaban allí para acallarlos.

Theon se removió los mechones negros antes de contestar.

—Mi hermano dice que los Bolton somos descendientes de los primeros hombres, así como los antiguos reyes del Invierno Stark. Una vez le oí una canción que contaba la historia de cómo se dividieron el norte. Contaba que ambas familias por sangre tenían el mismo derecho —el derecho de conquista que pesaba sobre sus antepasados— pero ninguno quería hincar la rodilla frente al otro así que libraron una guerra por mil y un días, y la sangre derramada fue tanta que todo el suelo norteño pareció forrado por un alfombra tupida de hojas de arciano. Los Bolton desollaban a los Stark y los Stark los decapitaban para luego colgar sus cabezas sobre las murallas de Invernalia. El resto de casas creía que no iba a acabar jamás y entonces sucedió algo, los cadáveres de los hombres de los Bolton empezaron a aparecer destrozados, no por espadas, sino por lo que parecían dientes y garras. Los soldados contaban historias de hombres que se transformaban en lobos a voluntad y de lobos gigantescos que mientras caminaban se erguían en dos patas y tomaban forma humana. Forma Stark. La canción terminaba diciendo que un lobo le abrió la garganta al señor de Fuerte Terror en su propio cuarto, un lobo que nadie vio jamás. Que esa fue la única forma como pudieron vencernos.

El maestre ladeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras pasaba saliva un par de veces. Su lengua rosada se retorcía como una lombriz pálida sobre los labios ajados.

—Bueno, al joven Domeric siempre le gustaron las historias de los bardos más de lo debido, y los dioses saben que el Norte tiene muchas de donde escoger. Pero estos no son cuentos, pequeño. Son las bases sobre las que está construido el reino. Ve y descansa. Mañana continuaremos con la lección.

Los pasillos de Fuerte Terror parecían tener un influjo sobre todos sus habitantes. Las almenas se reflejaban en el piso como dagas negras que se hundían entre los espacios que dejaban las piedras y que eran sostenidas por las manos —todas dedos largos, imposiblemente delgados y sin carne— que adornaban las paredes como candelabros. Las antorchas brillaban todo el día en las galerías más escondidas —las mismas que se retorcían sobre sí mismas como caracoles fosilizados en plena marcha— el humo viciaba el aire y la luz amarillenta de sus llamas le daba a los rostros que caminaban ante ella un aspecto macilento y áureo. La visión premonitoria de un fin ulterior.

Theon estaba acostumbrado al aspecto severo y descarnado de todo. Casi parecía que las mismas paredes hubiesen sido tratadas con un cuchillo de desollar, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse ligeramente incómodo cuando los recorría. Fuera de lugar.

El niño apuró el paso. El recuerdo de una pesadilla le había atravesado como una gota helada descendiéndole por la espina dorsal.

La había tenido más de una vez, y en todas era el dolor lancinante de la piedra ahogándole lo que le despertaba. La falta de aire lacerándole los pulmones. Soñaba con sombras bramando tras de él mientras corría por pasadizos interminables, a veces soñaba con que lo alcanzaban y le destrozaban las piernas y entonces los dedos largos y huesudos se estiraban hasta él, atrapándolo, e introduciéndolo entre las grietas, convirtiéndolo en una parte más del castillo. Un fantasma de carne y hueso cuyos pedazos se desperdigaban entre los muros y cuya sangre alimentaba la argamasa,_ un fantasma_ cuyos gritos se hacían líquidos antes de ser proferidos y se escurrían oxidados por el desuso.

A veces veía a su hermano mirándole con los ojos cargados de angustia y tristeza desde el otro lado. En otras ocasiones era su padre (con su mirada vacía e inescrutable de siempre). En las peores, eran los dos.

Se lo había confesado a su madre en una ocasión. Bethany Ryswell había sido una mujer mucho más cálida que su esposo, pero los años en Fuerte Terror habían conseguido hacer mella en su personalidad y la partida de su primogénito no había ayudado a subsanar la situación, y el niño percibió —con sólo 5 años y un entendimiento precario—, que además de ternura y consuelo, en sus ojos se adivinaba reproche, el mismo que le otorgó su padre la primera vez que se había caído de un caballo y había tardado tres días en volverlo a intentar. La mirada que lo hacía sentir minúsculo e impotente.

Nunca como en ese momento había tenido más patente la sensación —el miedo— de quedarse estancado, olvidado en el castillo mientras el resto seguía su camino.

El viento le golpeó en el rostro y los rizos oscuros le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas inundados del fino rocío que provenía de las ramas, todavía húmedas. Atravesó el espacio que separaba el castillo y los establos, dos criados lo saludaron al pasar, sopesó la idea de ensillar a _Sonrisas _pero resolvió no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no iba a ir muy lejos. No obstante, sí hizo una parada en la armería.

La pluma de ganso gris se balanceaba ante los vientos fríos del norte, el astil de cedro pulido brillaba con el mismo orgullo de una espada; la tensión de la cuerda hacía juego con la de sus músculos, la sentía nacer en el punto de apoyo de sus pies, en su espalda perfectamente erecta, en sus brazos extendidos y en el aire que alimentaba la expectativa del tiro. La punta atravesó el aire con un silbido glorioso y fue a estrellarse en el marco de madera, exactamente en el centro.

Sonrió. La satisfacción picándole en la punta de los dedos.

Con un arco entre las manos no necesitaba nada más.

—El arco es arma de cobardes y de soldados rasos, Theon, ya te lo he dicho. No está mal para torneos, para impresionar a un par de ineptos con tu habilidad, o para constituir una línea trasera de ataque, pero no puede ser el ama predilecta del hijo de un señor que quizá dirija parte de un ejército algún día —la voz de Roose Bolton era suave y siseante. Carente de laderas o de exaltaciones, el mismo tono calculado y llano para cada sílaba. —No infringe valor, ni respeto, ni admiración en tus hombres, ni miedo en tus enemigos cuando eres el único que lo carga.

El niño se volteó lentamente, masticando y tragando la esperanza que se le había atravesado en la garganta de estar durante más tiempo solo.

—Lo siento padre, practicaré más tiempo con la espada, ahora mismo sólo quería relajarme un rato —_Puedo matar a un hombre limpiamente a cuatrocientos metros_ —pensó— _pero no es suficiente porque no puedo mantener recelosos y quietos a quienes le acompañan_.

Y la calma era lo que más le interesaba al señor de Fuerte Terror. El silencio y la tranquilidad, los métodos podían ser escandalosos —los calabozos podían dar fe de ello— pero el final debía ser, sin excepciones, imperturbable y flemático, muy similar a lo que era el mismísimo Lord Bolton.

—Vuelve al castillo, necesito que me ayudes con las sanguijuelas.

Theon escondió el estremecimiento que le sobrevino lo mejor que pudo. Era la primera vez que su padre se lo pedía, sabía que el maestre solía hacerlo y, aún si este se viese impedido, en el castillo sobraban sirvientes que no podrían rechazar la orden. El hecho era simbólico, y no estaba seguro de si estaba diseñado para probarle, castigarle o sencillamente humillarle.

El camino se le antojó bastante más largo de regreso, se obligó a recorrerlo pisando las huellas que su padre había dejado antes en la tierra húmeda por el aguanieve.

La estancia de Roose Bolton era austera, parca en decoración y fría a pesar de la enorme chimenea que adornaba la pared más amplia. Era una especie de mezcla entre una biblioteca de mediano tamaño y un cuarto para concejos de guerra. De no ser por los pequeños detalles aquí y allá —el emblema con el hombre desollado en su centro, bordado con hilos rosados y negros, sobre un tapiz, la colección de dagas brillantes con empuñadoras humildes y carcomidas en el otro extremo, y un libro de gran tamaño que parecía estar forrado con algo similar a piel humana, vieja y arrugada (como la del anciano Arwyn, el jefe de cocineros, y esa era una idea que no le agradaba considerar muy a menudo)— habría pasado como una habitación olvidada en cualquier otro castillo.

Lord Bolton mandó a traer los animalejos en un tarro de cobre. El maestre llegó casi enseguida.

—Maestre Uthor, mi hijo lo va a dispensar hoy de sus labores —anunció sin preámbulos.

El sabio frunció el ceño levemente pero no dijo nada y se hizo a un lado.

Theon levantó la tapa y las sanguijuelas rechonchas se sacudieron como dedos blancos y brillantes unas sobre otras.

Tomó una entre el pulgar y el índice, una cosa babosa y fría, con la boca ávida de asirse a algo y los movimientos frenéticos acompañando la búsqueda. Extendió el brazo para entregársela a su señor padre, pero el bicho le mordió antes de alcanzar su objetivo. El niño se la zafó de un fuerte sacudón y el animal estalló al tocar el suelo.

_Mierda. _

Observó las entrañas desparramarse por el piso y pasó saliva antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia Lord Bolton.

—Ya puedes retirarte, Theon —el señor de Fuerte Terror lo observaba con un leve rictus en su boca, no demasiado evidente. Empero, no era eso lo que el niño temía, eran sus ojos imposiblemente claros, del color de un pedazo de hielo deslustrado.

Tan diferentes a los suyos.

No hacía mucho, el año anterior cuando aún contaba con diez días de su nombre, había acompañado a su padre a Invernalia, uno de los escuderos que conformaba la comitiva y que tenía la edad de Theon le había dicho que Eddard Stark tenía un bastardo de la misma edad que su heredero.

Cuando el señor de Invernalia los había recibido dos niños de aproximadamente seis años lo escoltaban a cada lado, uno era su viva imagen, el cabello castaño y los ojos grises del Norte, el otro un chico con rizos de cobre bruñido y ojos azules que apestaba a verano. _"Tú debes ser el bastardo"_ le había dicho el pequeño Bolton al pelirrojo, entonces había sido muy consciente de su error por el sonrojo que adornó las mejillas del aludido y la mueca hosca que había puesto el otro (poco después descubrió que, básicamente, esa parecía ser su reacción para todo). Más tarde, durante la cena, se había disculpado con Robb Stark.

»_—Es que no te pareces mucho a tu padre —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y enterrando la nariz en su vaso. _

—_Tú tampoco te pareces nada al tuyo —apuntó el niño Stark dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada hacia Roose. —Pero _creo_ que eso es bueno —agregó en voz bajita._ «

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió sin decir nada, cada paso sintiéndose un palmo más pequeño.

"_Me preocupa"_ escuchó decir tras la puerta. _"Le falta…."_ Y no quiso escuchar el resto. El sonido de sus pisadas mientras corría era lo único que le llenaba los oídos.

«¿Me falta qué? ¿Carácter, decisión, capacidad? ¿Qué? »

Esa noche bajó a las cocinas y agarró uno de los perros que vagaban, aguzando el olfato, en busca de las sobras. Se lo llevo a las mazmorras y lo dejó en un rincón mientras afilaba un cuchillo con manos temblorosas contra una piedra de amolar.

«Nunca más me mirarán con desprecio. Me respetarán, como respetan a mi padre y a mi hermano.»

Si debía demostrar que podía ser un Bolton, lo haría como el mejor de todos.

Acercó el filo al vientre suave y lo hundió…el aullido retumbó en las paredes —una acusación espantosa rezumando en los recovecos—, y un diminuto hilillo de sangre se deslizó entre las patas del perro. El animal le lanzó un par de dentelladas, pero ante la visión del filo, descendiendo otra vez, se limitó a quejarse y a observarlo con la completa indefensión que el niño no había visto jamás en ningún otro ser.

Soltó la daga que acabó estrellándose contra la piedra en un ruido metálico.

El perro dio un salto sobre la tabla de madera en la que había estado recostado y desapareció en un suspiro.

Theon Bolton terminó vomitando en un rincón la certeza de que las paredes se le venían encima.

* * *

_Estoy solo y no se dibuja una sombra en el suelo._

* * *

Pues bien, en mi mente Theon puede tener el apellido que quiera, pero dejaría de ser Theon – a secas- sin sus _daddy issues_ y sus inseguridades. Y los dioses del Norte saben que con un padre como Roose Bolton todo esto se vería enormemente favorecido.

_As always_, opiniones bienvenidas.


End file.
